The Assistant
by vixen519
Summary: One day in the library Hermione discovers somebody at Hogwarts that she,nor anyone else has noticed before, working in there but is old enough to be a student. Who is she and can they trust her? OoTP Book manip: see note inside
1. Chapter 1

**_~The Assistant~_**

**Chapter 1: Unknown Assistant**

**AN: **what do you know I'm starting another new story! actually I've been writing this one for sometime in a spiral notebook and have chosen my anniversary month to begin posting :D. Lemme say this is the longest I've ever written, my apple notebook pushes me because the layout makes me feel like it's not long enough.

I don't own the Harry Potter-verse obviously, but I DO own Merida Grovestone.

* * *

Hermione Granger was well acquainted with the library of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She knew that area and all it's occupants almost better then Madame Pince she cared to think from time to time. In fact since her arrival a few years ago she several older students joke she was a long lost relative of the Librarian's. So to say she was -quite- baffled one day when she looked up from her copy of 'Fantastical Beast' {not that she needed to read it for she had it memorized, she was merely reading it so she look at the dates again}, to discover somebody new in her sanctuary!

Standing right in the middle of the restricted section was a slightly taller then herself girl who couldn't be much older much then any of the students either from her dress, but her robes didn't indicate a house. In fact she was barely in dress regulation as it was! Yes she had your standard cloak but other than that her dress was almost entirely muggle attire complete with jeans, a dark blue top and Hufflepuff yellow boots. Her hair was disarray with her wand stuck in the middle, which when poor Hermione saw that it put her over the edge and simply could NOT sit by in silence while this person drove her precious to madness for one more moment!

"Excuse me, but even if you ARE a new student you really shouldn't put your wand in your hair like that! It could just set off horribly so- also your house could lose points for you not being in uniform right now, we are only aloud to do casual dress on Hogsmeade weekends"

The young woman blinked at her a few times, calmly placed the books she had been placing on shelves down onto the cabinet next to her and promptly began to laugh heartily, "That's very kind of you to tell me all this Granger, but as I'm Assistant to Madam Pince the uniform rule while doing all this- kind of thrown out. Also as for being the new kid comment, I've been here since the end of your…I believe third year so not exactly newish around here. Gosh I thought your friends and you were better at picking up at this kind of thing", and with that the girl picked up her books and left Hermione before even telling WHO she even was.

"WAIT, the Professors have Assistants now?! Does that mean Umbridge is going to have some mini-nightmare version of her running around doing her twat stuff she can't be bothered with?"

"No Ron, She was never hired by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I immediately asked Professor McGonagall about that when I discovered this and she told that very thing because that vile woman tried to get one already. And no little law of her can get her one either apparently, the Minister backs us up on this. But the rest of staff, i.e.: not Filch, they have prefects to lean on as assistants. Which makes me wonder who exactly this girl is. I've never seen her around before and now with Ron and I as prefects we would seen her at a meeting or two by now! We've got essentially a student body of 280 here, give or take on acceptance per year. It's hard to hide!", Hermione pointe out to the now significantly calmer boys on opposite chairs in the Common Room opposite from her.

"Guys, are you both forgetting I have that rather neat Marauders Map from my Dad & his friend's and by extension Fred & George?", Harry interrupted Ron & Hermione. That statement made her groan in frustration.

"That's the thing Harry- she's an OLDER student who more then likely is in another house. If anyone would know the name of the transfer it'd Fred or George"

"You summoned Granger?", one of them inquired as they popped up from behind their chairs joining them to sit while plopping bags of goodies in front of Ron's greedy eyes.

"OH did you just sneak over to Hogsmeade? Any chocolate frogs for me of favorite brothers of mine?", as he made for reach for the sizable pile they both swatted him quite hard.

"As we were saying, there's a new older girl who we estimate is your age working as Pince's Assistant and none of us have seen her before. We didn't even get to catch her name before she blew me off. We were about to check the map when we realizeed you two would probably be better at identifying her", Hermione summed up.

George's interest was peaked while Fred with a piece of miscellaneous candy, "So you lot want to hex this bookworm or something? You _know_ we have to be careful with Umbridge being around"

"We just want to know if the bit about her getting here around when Snuffles left is true and right now checking the map is our only way- well also following her with my Dad's cloak once we know where she is", Harry added with a smirk. The group looked at one another for a split second before shoving Harry up to his & Ron's dormitory to get the map. He was back in record time with his hair even more disheveled then ever.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good", they scanned the map until both the Twins' index finger pointed at a pair of names on the Astronomy Tower: Professor Sinistra & Merida Grovestone.

"But she should be in her common room by now!", Hermione shrieked in horror. The guys just rolled their eyes as they recalled the times in the past five years _she_ had been out of bed past hours.

"Does that mean your staying here while we take cloak for a spin, 'Mione?", Fred goaded her with one his classic smirks. Her eyes widened and face went almost alarmed at the very idea.

"Heavens no! I want to know _who_ she is now and if your bloody well going, so am I"

They reached the Astronomy Tower just as the girl in question was descending down the steps with Professor Sinistra.

"Are you quite sure you don't want me to escort you to your dorm dear after what-?", The dark-haired professor asked concerned- which none of them had ever heard her use that tone before.

"Positive", she cut off Sinistra with an angry scowl but her features quickly softened into a smile. "I'll be fine really. Besides if Peeves does try to do anything again to me he know's he not only has your wrath but the ever scary Headmaster"

The two chuckled like two school girls giggling over a pair of cute boys passing them by at that. They were both smiling quite widely and the elder of the two had even reached out and grasped the younger's hand.

"Just remember this Merida, only a few more months now that you'll be here", they both sighed rather wistfully at that statement which perked the hidden groups attention.

"Then we can move to someplace that actually has more then just the winter and fall season, like Greece or Istanbul!"

"You know perfectly well young lady I'm stuck in my contract with the Headmaster for now so unless some master of Astronomy graduates from school by the time you want, I'm not joining you as much as I'd like to travel with you", she sounded quite mournful at that statement. Who was this assistant to this teacher, who wasn't even her assistant to begin with?!

Merida rolled her brown eyes and stuck out her tongue, "The exact same thing can be said for the illustrious Snape, McGonagall or Hagrid even but the only reason he says no to you is because your not part of the Order. And speaking of our favorite Potions Master….how was date with him on Saturday night?"

All five hidden occupants had to work quite hard to restrain themselves from crying out in horror and surprise at this but they did notice she was blushing about the question. How odd.

"Let's just say he will be seeing me again missy and that is ALL you are going to get to hear from me! Besides you know how long I've liked him, almost as long as you've liked-", she didn't get to say who as Merida quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"HEY- you never know who is patrolling the halls at night OR what gossiping ghosts are about these parts. Don't you remember our rule? Talk of crush belong's only inside your office or my room", as she said this she slipped her glance over them. "Besides, I hardly think liking that particular person is coming along as it is still at a dead end slash square one seeing as the majority of the school has no clue has no idea I even attend really. Hell, Granger came up to me today while I was re-shelving the Restricted Section and gave me some crazy version of 'welcome to Hogwarts, by the way your going to lose house points the following ways' speech. All the staff here have told me time and time again how her, Weasley and **Potter** are like a mini- Sherlock Holmes crew when they put their minds to it but I've been here since Sirius left and or escaped that night their third year! What all does a girl need to _do_ to get noticed around here? Can't cry like Myrtle since Cho has got that down to a key and she still is pissed at me after what happened last year, what with snogging Cedric when they 'were on a break'. Oh please don't look at me like that we both did it to get other people's attention, worked for him in spades and me not at all. Don't get me wrong I found him attractive but my heart lies with somebody who is just like…well YOU know who. Anywho's I don't want to dress cheap to get attention so guys just look at my chest and then never find out who I am.

As she lamented and ranted it was as if ages of tension were un-balling from her entire being. The revelation about the late Cedric and her shocked Harry for just a moment. He briefly recalled after the ball him spending a lot of alone time in there before the second task without Cho beside him. At the time he thought nothing much of it, just slightly odd he didn't want to spend time with her. He now wishes he had talked to him more instead of just things about Quidditch and the Triwizard Tournament because now he feels like he hardly know the young man he failed to save from Voldemort.

"Merida, before bed why don't you do a few laps? I'll send a message to Dumbledore from my chambers so he won't worry. It's obvious it's been to long since the last time you went"

"I think it was just before classes started back up, when we all got back from summer break? So a little over a month now, your right I'll head over there now", she waved goodbye and started right in their direction! They quickly moved to the right and followed her as sons as she passed them. Before they knew it they were on the seventh floor corridor and kept passing by the portrait of Barnabes the Barmy's, which Hermione had pointed out who's picture it was after the first passing. However after the fourth passing of the frame Merida turned around right in front of them and shouted,

"Accio cloak", and there they stood before her revealed but how she knew they'd been there, they didn't know.

"If you lot were going for subtle under that thing then you seriously failed. Granger, you should know of all people the acoustics in this wing and corridor echo quite loudly so even the slightest whisper is amplified- shame on you. Also all of your shoes or maybe it is just one of them, it's hard to tell, is squeaking like mad against the slab. So what more did you lot want to know about me as I am going to go ahead and assume you heard my chat with Sinistra outside the tower", she was giving them an icy glare and spoke coldly.

"What house are you in?", Ron eventually stuttered out after a moment.

"Pfft, what the little Grffyndors scared I'm an wicked Slytherin who has an evil plan to come after Harry there in the middle of the night to turn him over to Lord '_I'm into myself_'; please! As I'm obviously not in your cherished and highly loved house but not with the snakes… well then what then?", she was grinning maliciously at them but her eyes sparked with a familiar mirth that Harry couldn't quite place.

"How do we know your not some Deatheater just feeding us some lines to throw us off right now?", Harry barked out at her in frustration. Her smirk dropped and sparkle was gone now as she casually lifted up her left sleeve to reveal several burn marks that Hermione gasped in horror and was shaking as she saw them. They looked familiar to Harry but he couldn't place how or where...

"So do I pass you little lions test now and can I go back to what I was doing since I actually DO need to get it done in order to sleep well", with that she put her sleeve back and turned back in the other direction to leave.

"But there is nothing up here", George added before she could walk away, which stopped her mid-step and had her swivel back around.

"Wow, someplace you two **don't** know about even with that map you lot have? Interesting. Dumbledore swore he said something to Harry about it…any who's clear off now. I wanna go for a dip and don't particularly care for an audience"

"Hogwarts doesn't HAVE a swimming pool, I've read '_Hogwarts; A History'_ several times and it never once mentioned once!", the bushy haired fifth year proclaimed.

"Only if it is required", the elder brunette smirked.

"Wait, if your going swimming, don't you need a bathing suit?", Harry inquired innocently as the Twins gapped at him.

"Oh Harry you really are so young, ask one of the doubles there as I do believe they've figured it out. I just need you lot to clear out now please", and she began to resume her pacing back and forth in front of the portrait again. They were almost to the Fat Lady when Harry finally turned to Fred and was about to ask but was cut off, "She is going to be naked Harry now shut it, you'll ruin the image for George and I here"

"Ugh, you boys are utterly revolting sometimes", Hermione spat out as she shoved past them as they entered the Common Room.

"Don' think we haven't noticed you checking out boys while they were playing on the Pitch Granger so don't get high and mighty on us", George cackled after her as she dashed up the stairs with her face aflame.

"Wait, Hermione's been checking people out? Why? I'll kill them!"

"Calm down Ron, I'm sure they are just referring to last year with Krum- right?"

The elder pair of red heads looked at each other with an odd knowing look Harry and Ron didn't understand before they cackled like while heading up the seventh year dorms.

"What the blazes do you suppose _that_ meant?", Harry indicated up to the stairs.

Ron just shrugged , "I might have grown up with them Harry but I still don't understand half the things they do from time to time"

By the time Harry fell asleep that evening there a few things he couldn't get out of his mind about the discoveries of the day. This Merida girl knew about too many things for his liking: the map, she called his godfather by his given name without even a flinch, had a close relationship with a Professor AND had quite a severe injury done to her at some point. The last point bugged him because it was obviously muggle done injury with the pattern but he couldn't quite place **where** he'd seen something like that of that nature before.

But what hadn't occurred to him, or the others, is Merida had never given them back the invisibility cloak.

* * *

_~Vixen519_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~The Assistant~**_

**Chapter 2: A Catastrophe for Umbridge**

**AN:** See first chapter for all legalities as I don't want to do them again, besides if I were Jo- would I be on here doing all of this? Also from here you'll notice I start making some changes from the book. Don't flame for this; there is a reason this site is for fan_fiction_. Major stuff will still be in play but…well you'll see ;)

* * *

The next day found the golden trio in double potions with (of course) the Slytherins, Harry was sort of paying attention at the moment as Professor Snape was lecturing about the potion they would be making in the second half of the class when they would_ finally_ break for all of 8 minutes. Which was just enough time to use the loo and get back to their seats before Snape could take away points from Gryffindor. So when Umbridge burst through the door it quite the order of things to say the least.

"25 points away from Slytherin and detention for Harry Potter!", everyone was not only confessed but Snape looked now like he was going to hex the extremely pink woman as he was gripping his wand a bit to tightly as it was beginning to make a creaking noise in protest.

"Madam, may I enquire as to _why_ points have been removed from MY house and not Gryffindors as well? Also, what is the **_meaning of all this_**?!", he first stated calmly but by the end was a thundering roar.

It was then she produced some shattered plates with what looked, and sounded, to have yowling cats on them and placed them onto Snape's desk, everyone could see her visibly shaking quite badly; "Sometime during your break today that VILE boy came into my chambers & shattered my entire family collection of plates I hold dear, there were over _**50**_ of them on the walls, and now they're in worse condition then here before you!"

She proclaimed wailing while she waved her hands about.

"As much as I'd like to help you find justice Madam, I have to inform not only have we not had our break but that break is merely eight minutes so there is no possible way for him to get to your side of your castle and back without notice. Shall we go to the Headmaster so we may investigate further?"

All the Gryffindors knew it was best to stay silent during this entire exchange, for once Snape was standing up for -them-! Maybe hell had frozen over? The Slytherins meanwhile were openly gapping at their House-Head in shock, most openly Draco.

"But Professor, he could have slipped out without any of us knowing it! After all he is seated in the back of the room", with that Umbridge began to grin wickedly.

"Try that theory while I resume my lecture Mr. Malfoy for a moment, the rest of you I expect to take notes on not only my lecture but on what happens", the slick-haired man turned back at the board, began to write something and that's when Draco made his dash for the door. But as he reached it not only did it let out this wretched alarm noise but he bounced BACK into the classroom! It was almost as funny as seeing him as that ferret last year.

"Now Professors, is everything alright in here? I noticed all your students for your class for this time period Dolores have left since you never came back from break, why is that?", and there stood Albus Dumbledore not looking amused in the doorway.

She pointed at the pile of shattered glass and began to wail again, "Someone has snuck into my chambers Albus and until I got here I believed it was Harry Potter"

"Why? Has he had detention with you in your **private** rooms when it is supposed to be held in the classroom like all the other teachers do? Or does he know your password? If the answer is no to either of these then he is automatically ruled out. Also I may add if _has_ been in your private chambers, it -is- a criminal offense as he is a minor wizard"

Dolores Umbrdige looked like she was torn between throwing a full blown temper tantrum and hexing the pants off the three men she was incredibly mad at: Albus, Severus and Potter, "But what about my damaged valuables Albus?! Those were family heirlooms that are irreplaceable!"

He put a hand on her shaking form as he slowly began to escort her out of the classroom, "I believe I may have something to fix them"

She summoned all the plates off Snape's desk as they exited. Not too long after their leave Snape got their attention, "Today will just be a single class as I do not believe any of you will have the focus needed for this particular potion. Class dismissed". With that he too left before they even had a chance to collect their things, but he went in a different direction from Dumbledore and Umbridge, which Harry noticed.

The three gathered their things quickly so they could tail him to see where exactly he was going. They soon found him at the library to their surprise, why would he go here for answers about the break-in with Umbridge chambers?

"…hard on you being here but cannot act like this Merida! If the Ministry of Magic came here and discovered you were here they wold take you away, then you'd never see your father again", They could hear him whispering in a nearby row in a comforting tone to her. The place was empty as everyone had decided to take to the outdoors before the snow was going to hit soon.

"Never see my father _again_?! I never see him **_now_**! I only get pensieve glimpses of the man, for all I know he's forgotten all about my existence and only cares about **him** and that stupid order", she spat out with such anger and they heard a resounding thud echo through the room.

"First off, don't kick the books, you never know which ones around here will kick you back. Secondly did you do this today because you met them finally? Just because they've spent time with more time with him then you?"

"If you are insinuating that I'm jealous of that brat and his two friends then yes. Why does he get to see my Dad but not me? I love Sinistra don't get me wrong but it's so lonely here and you know where I'm going once I'm of age Severus", her tone had gone from sad to serious.

"Which I agree with you but this was Albus' decision for now that we must all abide by for now. Until then young lady please act less like your father and no more pranks on Umbridge"

"What, no detention or can I prank Miss. 'You will die'?", she giggled.

"I just know with your family giving you detention is just goading you on- and I mean it on no pranking! Remember, the Ministry could arrive any day unexpected to see how Umbridge is doing", with that one of them began to get up to leave so Harry, Ron and Hermione decked under a table. Soon after the other left the three ran to the Common Room.

However when they reached the portrait, there stood Dumbledore with a very serious look on his face holding something, "Hello Headmaser, is everything alright?"

"As the three of you are aware, Professor Umbridge's rooms were broken into and several personal items of hers were destroyed beyond repair. The only trace of the intruder however was _your_ invisibility cloak Harry", eyes bugged out and jaws dropped.

"But Professor, I, we, class, sir" Harry managed to get out while still in shock.

"I am well aware and thankful that the Ministry nor Umbridge is unaware you posses such an item otherwise this conversation would be taking place in a much different location with many more ears and un-happy Ministry Workers. I merely claimed **I** had dropped a quill when she saw me bent over. However there is something quite serious about this. When I searched the cloak I found hairs on here that were not yours, or your friends. Do you know who they could belong to?", the white-haired man informed and asked with a neutral look.

The three exchanged a look before Ron said, "Well last night we rain into this girl we never had met before, Merida, while wearing it. She took it but now that I think about it I don't recall her giving it back"

His eyes went wide at her name, "Did she introduce herself to you all?"

They shook their heads, "No sir, I thought she'd been a new student and told her she needed to adjust her wardrobe so her house wouldn't lose points. Later we heard one of the teachers address her"

"Thank you Ms. Granger, but I must ask for Ms. Grovestone's sake you all give her some space as she is a troubled student", he stated gravely.

"But what house is she in sir? We know she's Madam Pince's assistant and apparently wanted by the Ministry from what Snape said", Harry inquired.

He simply sighed, "All I can ask is that you tell nobody else here that what you now know of her for her protection. That is all, you must see inside your dorms to place the cloak back where it belongs"

With that they realized they'd not only been dismissed but for once had upset Dumbledore somehow, they scrambled inside the Fat Lady's frame.

Once in a cosy corner where nobody could hear their conversation, "So letter to Padfoot?"

"Are you bonkers Ronald? Did you even hear a word what Dumbledore JUST said?!", Hermione she whispered madly at him.

"He heard him 'Mione, he said 'here'. I'll go grab some parchment, quill & ink to get started", Harry grinned.

"Well he also didn't deny the fact of her being wanted by the Ministry either, did he!", Ron pointed out then paled at the implication.

Both statements hung in the air for a few short moments until Fred and George walked over and saw the three's odd faced.

"Alright who's attempting to kill Harry this year? Isn't that what you lot are AWAYS up to? Can we join in as this is as Dark Arts as we'll likely get this year", Fred stated and asked.

"Wait a moment, you two want to help do research and hang out with US?", Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, plus somehow you lot always manage to see the wicked stuff going down since you've started coming here as it's usually chasing poor Harry here", George added with a grin thrown in a grimacing Harry's direction.

"They _are_ actually quite good with their studies Hermione- remember what their scores were for THEIR OWLS?", Harry pointed out as he recalled suddenly Mrs. Weasley going on about them that summer.

Hermione made a face, "Yes, they both only got three. But before they were of age didn't you two try to cast an unbreakable vow with Ron?"

Fred grinned at the memory, "Would have worked to if dear Dad hadn't caught us and licked us good"

Harry chuckled at their antics, "Ok, ok your in! Just remember we MUST be discrete about this, like when you two are are hatching your WWW stuff before testing- eh?"

"Are you three planning on hexing this girl after all?", Fred gasped dramatically while George faux fainted into his arms. Hermione merely lifted a eyebrow.

"Only if she IS out to kill Harry after all this and or is a death eater"

Later, after Harry had just completed his letter to 'Snuffles', he had fallen asleep he already could tell something was off about his dream. And not the kind of he ate something he should not have had at some point that day.

He was out in middle of the Forbidden Forest as far as he could tell facing a group of Thestral's when Merida turned to face him after petting one of them. When she saw him, several of the magical creatures bowed to him and her as she tossed some beef at them. He began to wonder how she could see them.

"These crayons have been mislabeled and it now must be corrected Harry", she stated quite seriously.

"Beg your pardon- what?", what the blazes was she talking about?

Suddenly Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Quirrel appeared out of nowhere. His brain was screaming at him not only can one not apparate onto the grounds of Hogwarts but the later Proffesor has been dead for four years now. Merida went over to stand by the two.

"We are just crayons of different colors and haven't been labeled correctly- fix it before it is to late!", she sounded desperate now and was crying. Her outfit was flashing from it's all creme to greens and black. While Moody's was going from greens to red and Quirrel to red and green. Them flashing to and fro was messing with his eyes. Then, before he knew it, he was in another forest that was unbearably hot. He couldn't recall being this hot ever actually. Harry looked around this area and soon heard yelling of somebody being tortured, it was a young girl from the sound of it. He quickly ran in the direction to help. In a huddled group was death eaters, far too many for Harry to take on as one, but one had no mask and he recognized him easily: Lucius Malfoy.

"So you enjoying things the muggle was hm girl? Then we shall do this some more in that filthy way until you tell us what you've done to you're father and WHERE Black is?!", spit came flying at him from the figure and hit him hard in the face.

Harry, who had moved from around the group to see who they were torturing over Sirius' location, could now see it was a younger, bloodied and burnt Merida.

"So more of this device then, shame really", and with that Lucius picked up and placed an Elizabethian-eque fireplace tool still burning blood-red orange from the fire straight onto her arm. Her tortured screams woke him up.

He immediately went back to his letter and added what he'd just dreamt then sent it off with Hedwig. The other's would wait till morning to find out about the dream and what the elder Malfoy had done.


End file.
